


【凯源】一封寄予你的情书

by Kasalyn_Mint



Category: KasalynMint
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasalyn_Mint/pseuds/Kasalyn_Mint
Summary: 一切仅供DM享用。不上升真人。谢谢。原文发布于2016年10月8日。





	【凯源】一封寄予你的情书

**Author's Note:**

> 一切仅供DM享用。不上升真人。谢谢。
> 
> 原文发布于2016年10月8日。

【 **短篇** 】

 

**表嫌太短** **QAQ我还要考试还要背书。**

 

**刚刚好今天是七七儿的生日，一块儿发了，七七儿生日快乐！要天天开心哦！不知道七七儿有没有LOF呢，先假装艾特到她。@七七儿**

**正文：  
**

王源：  
  


 

      当你看到这封信时，我已经在飞机上前往美国纽约去进行电影的宣传工作了。这次的远行，是真的远行了。想不到曾经在男生自习学院室演的那些剧情，都变成了现实。我知道那时候的你只是因为剧本要求剧情需要，才会在读我留下的那封信的时候，流下了眼泪。  
  


 

       当然我不希望你在读这封信的时候，又像男生学院自习室里那样哭，我舍不得你哭。你的眼泪滴在我的心头上，我便会颤抖着一颗心，揪得紧紧实实的。你的眼泪是值得我一辈子收藏的，所以我不想让你哭。你只用负责笑就好了。你的笑容，是像天使那样的存在，那么的美好，那么的无法言喻。  
  


 

       我们从认识的那一天起，就一直在一起，几乎都没怎么分开过，这次还真是第一次距离你那么遥远，不免会有些担心你会不会好好吃饭，就算拍戏很忙也一定要吃，不要以为我不在你就可以不吃了。你那么瘦，一定要多吃点儿，长不胖也要吃，吃了才有力气继续工作。  
  


 

       源儿你太好了，好到令我担心，会不会有一天，我会失去你。我没有办法想象失去你我会是如何，我只知道我们在一起的每一刻，我都很快乐。我想，我们都很清楚，彼此之间是一个什么样的感情，只是我们都没有说破而已。怕遭到公司的封杀，世人鄙夷的眼光，我们还没有那种能力，足够去撑起这一切。  
  


 

       话到这里，也差不多该结束啦。还有你别怪我总是唠叨你，我是为你的身体着想啊！我不在的这几天里，你一定要好好吃饭，好好拍戏，有时间的话还要好好学习，天天向上既然是在信里，那我还是可以再勇敢一点点的。王源儿，我爱你！  
  


 

王俊凯 笔  
2016年10月6日


End file.
